An aerial vehicle can rely on one or more engines such as jet turbine engines, turbofan engines, and turbojet engines to control the aerial vehicle. To aid in search and recovery associated with aircraft, an aerial vehicle can include one or more emergency locator transmitters (ELTs). An ELT can transmit signals over a predetermined frequency band(s) so that a search and rescue team can locate the aerial vehicle based on signals transmitted from the aerial vehicle. While ELT's are often effective, they consume power such that their transmissions are often controlled and/or limited. For example, it is common for ELT's to be activated only in the event of catastrophic failure so as to maximize the amount of time for transmitting emergency signals.